Rampage
by zi-bot
Summary: Chiyo stared at her grandsons body hard. If she were any older, she wouldn't have seen it. A small vial under the pale puppets hand, hidden in the darkness of his Akastuki cloak. I wrote this on my phone, expect some errors, but I will fix asap. DO NOT OWN NARUTO Rated M for violence, possible romance scenes. AU
1. Death

Dedication. What exactly causes dedication to become present in a person's soul? A dream? A need? Or maybe it's fear. Either way, dedication is powered by an extreme. For Sasori Akasuna, all these extremes thundered through his body angrily. As he lay in this cave that provided him a dark, cold, rocky coffin his thoughts raced in an excelled rate. His whole life had been dedicated to thriving easily as his own art. He should have lasted forever. However, right now, he could feel that future dripping away through his fingertips easily.

He, the famously known serial killer in the dry city of Suna, had been killed by his flesh and blood. His grandmother had been able to take him down. His heart ached from the pain, but not from emotion. He had blood oozing out of his heart container at a painful rate. Even with his want to make amends with his soul, his own person still had that fear of death. He was never supposed to die, he needed to stay alive, he wished for his reign to not yet be over. Regret swallowed him as he felt himself slip slowly into death.

Did he really have to let this happen? He could hear the old woman and pink haired voices nearby. He doubted they would leave until his heart beated it's last beat. He was too weak to think about fighting them off, even how close to death they could be.

He felt anger at himself for letting his emotions come against himself when she pulled those two puppets.. The one time he had let himself feel something in years caused him his owl life. How foolish he felt to make a mistake he had sworn against.

No, he couldn't let this happen.

He took a shaky hand and peaked his eye open slightly. He needed to act fast. He could see the old woman tending to the wounds of the teen. He slipped his hand into his akutsuki coat pocket and pulled out a small vial.

Sasori had only ever made two of these special...mixtures. along with a small amount of chakra, it was a genius concoction. However, it was difficult to achieve and he had only used it once. The redhead slowly popped open the cap and paused, making sure he couldn't be detected before taking the vial in his mouth and drinking the dark, thick substance.

It would allow him time to not exactly be dead, but not prevent him from falling into that darkness

Kami help this dark soul if I do die and never come back from your brothers hell.

He felt his hart spasm and and produce one last hard thump before it contracted and and completely stopped blood flow.

 _This isn't the end._

A small clunking sound echoed through the cave. Chiyo raised herself from Sakura 's injured body and patted the girl on the head. "That'll do, I'll go look and see. Someone will be here soon, just keep circulation tight on that arm." She directed. The teen had suffered a bad injury on her arm and it was gooing blood at a steady pace. Sakura nodded and watched the woman swiftly jump her way to the man's body.

Chiyo looked at her grandsons grave. She had laid him beside his puppet parents. She wasn't going to give him a 'proper' burial. In fact, for a brutal serial killer psychopath, this was about as proper as the redhead would get. If this were not her grandson whom she still had a small emotional connection with, she would have chopped him up at every limb and hung his body parts at the ceiling. But alas...

Chiyo scanned the area that would lead to any connection of to why a noise would be made other than her and the girl. She stepped closer and kneeled down shakily. Her body was weak from the battle and her bones ached.

If she were any older she wouldn't have noticed, but there it lay right behind his hand in the sleeve of his coat. A vial, no bigger than her pinky hidden.

Her heart skipped a beat and she quickly grabbed it, worried that he would grab her with those creaky wooden hands.

At that moment, a medic arrived and Sakura yelled her name, waving for her to come down.

Chiyo knew it was wrong, but she had no trust. She grabbed the puppet body and heaved over her shoulders. "We rake the body with us" She said, lifting the vial. "I would let him rest in piece if it weren't for his ways."

Sakura nodded. The medic quickly helped the two heal. Chiyo, as good a medic as she was old had no energy to heal. Neither did the teen.

"Do you think.. he wasn't really remorseful? " Sakura asked tentatively.

Chiyo sighed and looked to the body she laid next to her. "I don't know. This is only a shell of who I raised.. perhaps if I had done better.."

"You did what you thought was right, Chiyo. My friend Naruto... He had it as bad as Sasori. He strives his best towards being a good person though."

Chiyo shook her head. "He is strong then. Sasori was struck to the ground with weakeness." She look at Sakuras skeptical face. "He was weak in the soul. He was lead through life hopeful. Every day he was lied to and every day his feelings were beaten down." Chiyo put her wrinkled hand on the girls shoulder. "In each extremely low, a person develops a drive. They become dedicated to that drive and Sasori's was that one day his family would be together." She wiped a tear from her dusty face. "And his was broken the day I told him the truth and he developed something darker to go after."

"Naruto won't break." Sakura snipped. Halfway insulted at the idea. Naruto was as strong in his heart as anyone she knew. A slight pain in her chest found its way there as she thought of Naruto and Kakashi sensie going after the other akastuki. And Gaara. If the blonde Akastuki could take down the leader of Suna, what would he do to Naruto.. sure, he had the Kyuubi in him... But that's what these villains were trained to take down

"I'm not saying he will. But, if you put forth a life to chasing something you either succeed or you fail. Make sure your Naruto friend knows that what you dream may never come true."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you. But I am not worried about him." She could only hope so much. Naruto worried her.

Chiyo laughed. "You have that much hope in him?"

"He has more hope in him than I do. Doesn't that say something?" She halfway smiled.

Chiyo nodded. "It's time to go." She pointed out as the medic finished his healing on them as best he could.

"Are we still taking the body?" The medic motioned to Sasori.

"Yes." The trio left, trudging slowly through the dry desert forestry. She couldn't be happier to be away from that dank cave.

"Not to be rude, Chiyo, but he was stabbed in the heart. There's no way he could possibly heal himself." Sakura said, creeped out by the now lifeless puppet that hung from over the woman's shoulders.

Chiyo nodded and closed her eyes. "It seems that way, but you must realize that Sasori, my grandson, is a genius. This wasn't his real body and yet he managed to live and thrive inside it with only his heart." She sighed. "I can't imagine how he wouldn't be able to do it again."

"Don't you think.. He would need another heart though?"

"That's exactly what I fear."

Silence reigned the trio and an hour later they arrived at the city. "I am sorry but i have to leave you here." The medic said. "I just became informed of another serious injury I must help with."

The old woman nodded. "Be careful."

"Hai."

"Wait!" Sakura grabbed his shoulder. "Do you know who it is?"

The medic shook his head. "No." Sakura lowered her hand and released him. He quickly left out once again towards the desert.

"Worried for your friends, neh?" Chiyo asked Sakura, who was shuffling her feet slowly as they walked into the city.

"Extremely. Did you see what happened to Gaara?" Sakura sniffled.

"Now, what happened to all that hope you had just a few moments ago?"

Sakura looked once again at the redhead. "It hasn't left."

"Then why are you so worried? If you honestly believe in Naruto that much, then I believe he will be back with your friend yet."

Sakura looked at the woman who was giving her a cheeky smile. She couldn't help but give one in return. "You're right."

"But first, we all have to put

in our work to make the good overpower the bad. Right now, Naruto is doing his part. Now we have to do ours."

They arrived inside the almost ghost like city, provided a few guards who came to them to see why there was an akastuki cloak here riding on the back

of an old woman. Chiyo explained and the guards helped them to the hospital.

"Is everybody gone?" Sakura asked, shocked by how large the city liked when not filled with life.

"No, they are being hidden from any danger until the Kazekage comes back." Chiyo said. "If he does."

"That could be a long time.."

"We must protect our people. At this time, Suna is extremely vulnerable. You see, we may have fixed some problems with other regions, but not all. Which is why we must stay quiet about this situation at all costs and keep our people under completely protection." One of the guards explained.

"We could have someone turn their back on us as well." Chiyo said. "We can only trust the higher ups of Konoha at the moment. And I am so very thankful we have assistance."

"Me and my friends are more than happy to help our good friend Gaara." Sakura smiled.

The hospital was only a few yards away and Chiyo dismissed the guards. "We will be fine in here."

The guards left and Sakura followed Chiyo throughout the hospital. She could see the old woman struggling to keep the puppet of her grandson on her shoulder, but Sakura was almost sick to even think to ask to help. The man who almost killed her..

'I wonder how Naruto is.'

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi both ran to Konoha as fast as possible. Gaaras body in Kakashis arms and Naruto destroying anything in their path in order to get their fast." I don't get why we couldn't go to Suna?!"

"We have to assume that Suna is in no condition to help, even their Kage. The city just went through a battle with an S rank and one of the tails."

"Yah but what if we don't get there in time?" Naruto crumbled a boulder with powerful force and allowed Kakashi through. "What if he dies.." Naruto mumbled, his voice cracking with tears that felt need to break through.

"We can't think like that, now come on! With how we've been going, we could be with Tsunade in under an hour. She already expects us there."

It was a short battle, the blonde had both his arms ripped off and had no more moves. He escaped quickly and left Gaaras body abandoned in a a river. Naruto wanted nothing more than to kill the Akastuki member. He wanted to snap his neck and break his skull.

"Naruto! Watch out!" Naruto snapped out of his daydream and grabbed a branch in order to avoid tackling the fifth Hokage.

"Tsunade!" Naruto was shocked. After a moment to make sure it was her, he quickly burrowed himself in her clothing and began shaking. "Please help him.." his voice was muffled.

"Get off me so I can!" It was an order but not as rude as usual.

The fifth Hokage patted the blondes head and walked to a shocked Kakashi. "Calm down, kid." Tsunade told him. She looked at the white haired man's surprise and sighed. "I couldn't sit around and wait. How is he?"

"We don't know." Kakashi sighed, laying him on the ground. "Do you think you can save him?"

"I can't promise, but I will try everything in my power to do so."

* * *

And here we are, first chapter up.

This is going to be a LONG story. Chapters will be MUCH LONGER than this but, It is the beginning.

Please review, favorite. It helps me a lot.

And yes, I know a lot of these types of stories have been made but I am making it as different as possible.

Next chapter, we see what happens with Deidara and some of the others!


	2. Guilt

It was hot in the hospital, almost unbearably. There were heat waves in certain spots that had the most glare from the sun. Sakura felt weak to her bones as they trudged through the large hallways, their footsteps echoing from all around. The fight had left her miserably weak, nearly all her chakra had been used up trying to take down the hellish scorpion that now lay dead on the shoulders of Chiyo. Sure, the medic had healed her some, but not half as much as she needed to be in a desert.

Sakura stumbled and hit the wall next to her, almost slumped to it. "I'm so.. tired." She said breathlessly. "The heat... the walking.." She felt Chiyo press a wrinkled hand over her cheek.

Chiyo sighed. The girl needed rest and nutrients if they were going to make it through the rest of the day. Even the strongest ninja couldn't tolerate the raging heat of the Suna if not accustomed. The old woman suddenly felt the weight of the puppet body on her shoulder more clearly, almost forgetting that it was there.

"Sakura."

Said girl made a grunting noise as if to say 'what?'.

"I'm going to find water and food. Will you stay here with..?" Sakura hesitated before nodding and sliding her body towards the ground. Chiyo settled the body down and made sure that his face did not face towards Sakura. What a nightmare that would be, the face of a man who almost killed you staring at you in their death.

Chiyo knelt down and looked at the eyes and wondered if she could close them easily. It looked like the eye lids were just like skin, only thicker. It seemed if she pressed them down with her finger tips they would close. The old woman lifted her hand to do it, but something in her stopped her from touching them.

* 32 years ago*

"Grandma Chiyo!" A tiny voice called for the old woman. She had been sitting in her own room, reading a scroll when she heard him. She raised her brow and lifted herself from her seat, her bones not as creaky and didn't pop at the time at every movement. She walked to her grandsons room and opened the creaky door. The sight was almost pitiful.

Sasori was sitting up on his bedding, hands folded and back slouched. His night gown was wrinkly and too big for him, as it was sliding off of one of his pale shoulders. The moonlight from his window caught the skin and made it glow almost. His eyes were heavy, as normal, but they were sad and his mouth was in a pout.

"Little boy." Chiyo said, catching his attention. His brown eyes shifted up slightly. "What's the reason for all this noise?"

Sasori sniffed. "I can't sleep."

Chiyo walked to his bed and sat down next him. Sasori looked up at her expectantly. "Why can't you sleep?"

"What if mommy and daddy come back tonight?"

The old woman frowned. "Sasori, I don't think your parents will be returning tonight." She felt her old heart drop as the boys eyes began to tear up. "But..." She took his chin and smiled. "Maybe tomorrow."

Sasori sniffed and blinked away his tears. "Do you really think so?"

Chiyo sighed, but kept her smile intact. "I can't promise, but we can hope. But what I do know is that little boys like yourself need to be asleep right now, growing big and strong like their mom and dads."

Sasori made what sounded like a tiny groan. It almost made Chiyo giggle. "But I can't keep my eyes closed! I am tired grandma Chiyo, but they just won't stay closed.."

Chiyo hummed and tapped her chin. "Ah! I know what's going on!"

Sasori looked up at her, eyes as wide as they'd go. "What is it?"

"It looks like someone put a spell on your eyes." Chiyo nodded. "Yup, that's got to be it!" She watched the little redheads eyes shake in fear. "But not to worry! Grandma Chiyo knows exactly what to do."

She motioned for Sasori to lay down and waited until he was tucked in. "You can fix me right?"

Chiyo nodded. "Not to worry, now just relax."

Sasori took a deep breath in and then out. Chiyo took two of her fingers and used them to close his eyes. Before she lifted them, she said "Now this is going to be tough, but i need you to use all your strength to keep them closed." Sasori nodded. Chiyo lifted her digits and cupped the boys cheeks. She kissed both of the redheads eyes and then held her forehead to his for a few moments. When his breath had settled to a steady pace, she quickly left the room and closed his door gently.

"Turning soft, neh?" A low voice asked teasingly.

Chiyo sighed and turned around, facing the Kazekage. "This boy needs a mother's touch." She nearly hissed.

The old man was sitting at the small table, a cup of tea in hand. "It's too bad, considering.." He murmured, sipping the cup delicately.

Chiyo scowled. "You knew the mission was too dangerous for two people." She crossed her arms and glared at the Kage. She thought him to be narcissistic and cocky, not fit to be a leader.

"It was a simple mistake, old woman." He said lowly, his eyes dropping to the floor.

"That was no simple mistake!" She swiftly took the cup from him and poured it out into the nearby sink.

"And neither is this if you don't tell him!" He growled at the hag.

"He's too young! He's not ready!" She slammed her fist on the cabinet and held back tears.

The Kazekage stood up quickly, shadowing the woman. "He deserves to know."

Chiyo turned away. "They don't know anyway if it was true. They have yet to find bodies, why tell him?"

The Kage put his hand on her shoulder. "About that.."

Chiyo felt her heart skip. "What do you mean.." She slowly turned and felt her eyes well up. The tall man was looking at her with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry.

*present time*

"Chiyo?" Sakuras voice broke her from her memory. She looked to her side, where the girl was all fours, hand on her shoulder. Chiyo blinked and then stood up.

"Ahem... I'll be right back." She helped the girl back to the wall and then sped off to find supplies. Not only did she need food and water, she needed to gather the ingredients that would help them with the vile.

* * *

"Fucking idiot."

"Stupid brat."

"Be lucky you weren't killed, dumbass."

These were the words that spewed from Kakuzus mouth as he was threading two new arms onto the teenager in front of him.

Deidara stayed quiet in his spot on the ground of their hideout. The process of getting some new arms was heavily painful and his breathing was becoming weak as each stitch kneaded it's way through thick skin. Adrenaline had kept him alive when he first lost the limbs, but now he was in so much pain he could die. If Sasori were hear he could give him some type of numbing fluid...

Deidara wondered where the bastard was right now.

"Be lucky you didn't lose the Shukaku, or else Pein would have you stripped of your precious skin and hung."

"I didn't lose the stupid tails, I just ditched the body of the holder and got the fuck out, yeah." Deidara grumbled. Kakuzu finished one arm and handed the blonde a cantine. Without trouble, he moved the new limb and picked it up. Deidara took a swig of the drink and coughed. "Fuck, why didn't you say it was sake?

"I didn't say for you to drink it."

Deidara sighed. Kakuzu began threading the second arm on. Deidara cringed and then looked at the canteen. It wasn't long before he guzzled the rest of it down. It left his throat burning and was able to take his mind off the pain. "Fuck, this hurts, yeah. I can't believe I'm doing this." Deidara put the new hand in his hair. It was odd, he could feel the strands almost as well as his old hand. "Never thought I'd be getting new arms off of a dead man."

Kakuzu snorted and laughed. "You two shouldn't have split in the first place, or else you might have had at least one of your arms." He finished the last thread tightly. "Perfect." He stood up and wiped his big hands off on his pants. They were dirty with blood. "You should be able to grow back your disgusting mouths as well, all you have to wait for is your DNA and chakra to overpower the old and form. But fair warning, it's going to itch like a motherfucker."

Deidara stood up and tested out his arms, stretching and raising them above his head and to the sides. "Why are you and Hidan here anyway, yeah?" He asked.

Kakuzu gathered up his med supplies and grumbled. "Our mission was simple. Pein has yet to tell us what to do next."

"Really? He gave the two crazies an easy mission?" Deidara snickered.

Kakuzu glared at Deidara. "I didn't say it was easy, did I?"

"No but you said it was simple-"

"It was a simple in and out mission. Like yours should have been."

Deidara scowled. "Have you ever killed one of those fuckers, yeah? It's not some walk in the park, not to mention he had to be alive!"

"Which he barely fucking was."

"Shut your mouth you fucking yarn bag." Deidara picked up his cloak and put it on over his head.

Kakuzu shook his head. He was about to leave when Pein summoned them.

They stood in the same large cave as every time. They all stood on the usual fingertips. All except for one. Deidara looked to his side, where his partner should have been.

"Maybe he's still fighting, yeah." He mumbled to himself.

"Not exactly." Peins voice interrupted Deidara in his thoughts. Deidara looked up to the pierced man, avoiding his intimidating eyes.

"What do you mean, Pein- sama?"

Pein looked away from Deidara and bellowed, nearly any emotion present. "It is a disaapointment to say that Sasori has been killed."

* * *

Chiyo and Sakura sat inside a small room near where she had left the girl to wait on her. There were a pile of medical supplies laid out across a table that sat beside a medical bed. Sasori's body lay under a sheet in order ease themselves as they ate.

They were both tired and the food in their bellies made it more obvious. Sakuras eyes were ringed with tired, dark circles and her eyes were practically closed with how droopy they were. Chiyo set down her food and took a drink of water. "If you want to sleep, I will start."

Sakura crossed her eyes and shook her head. She swallowed a the mouthful of rice before saying, "No way. What if it was a trap in that vile?" She shook her head. "No, we need each other to make sure we don't get hurt."

Chiyo sighed and smiled shortly. "If that's what you wish."

Sakura smiled. "It's not just for me, ma'am. I know you don't want to do this." She held out her hand and Chiyo took it.

The old woman was almost uncomfortable holding her hand for comfort, but it helped her. She knew she wasn't as lonely as she felt. "I just wish I didn't have to touch it. I don't want my memory to be tainted."

Sakuras face was confused. "What do you mean?"

Chiyo wiped her brow, hot sweat was finally making its way down her face. It took a moment before she spoke again. "I want to keep that skin in memory, not some polished wood."

Sakura knew what she meant now.

"That's why I couldn't close those damn eyes." The old woman choked out. "They used to be real, and young, and so innocent." She choked out in a hoarse voice. "They used to be skin and eyelash and.." Chiyo closed her eyes. She couldn't say much more.

Sakura nodded. "I get it now." She squeezed the old woman's dry hands and then let go. They both sat in silence, Ignoring the puppet in the middle of the room and eating their food.

* * *

Gaara...

Gaara!

"Gaara!"

The redhead groaned and lifted his eyelids, his vision blurred and hazey. The voice that was calling his name and now shaking his shoulder.

What happened?

Was it all a dream?

How did he fall asleep?

"Ugh! Wake up, idiot!"

"Naruto, leave him alone. The shukaku left him now, he's not going to go on a killing spree if he sleeps."

Wait, what?

Gaara lifted up. His whole body ached and his head throbbed, but it was bearable. He looked at his hand and put it to his face. Yes, this was real life.

"Gaara!" The redhead was attacked by a hug from Naruto.

Tsunade sighed as the blonde teared up and squeezed the kage. There was no point in keeping the blonde away and Gaara would have to kill him to separate them. Hopefully, though, Gaara wouldn't do that. Tsunade didn't think he would. Maybe.

"Should I remove him from the area?" Kakashi offered.

Tsunade shook her head. "He's a kage. I'm sure he's okay." She smiled. "Plus, I wouldn't want to separate two friends."

Naruto was practically sobbing, the redhead in his arms trying to pry him off. Sadly, he was too weak to do such a thing and eventually just accepted that he didn't really need his internal organs.

"I was so worried I would never hear from you ever again!" Naruto cried out, pulling away and wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his ninja suit. "Oh, Kami, we thought you were dead!"

Gaara looked blankly at Naruto and then to Tsunade and Kakashi. "Dead?"

Naruto nodded and then crossed his legs. "You remember fighting with the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked. Gaara nodded and Naruto continued. "Well, they kidnapped you after you passed out or whatever and you know they sucked the shukaku out of you or something and you... well, died."

Gaara sat for a moment on the ground in utter silence. He could remember everything about the fight, and then there were bits and pieces from then on, and then there was a lot of pain. Excruciating, almost unbearable. That must have been the Shukaku being released from his body.

But then, it didn't feel like death. It wasn't dark, in fact he remembered there being a candle. And he was walking around in a cage. It had all seemed so familiar..

"Gaara?" Naruto asked slowly. "Is everything okay?"

The Kage looked up to Naruto and opened his mouth slightly, and then shut it. Then, he said "I do not think I died.."

Naruto crinkled his brows. "We all saw you, Gaara. We watched grandma Tsunade press chakra into your body until you started breathing. Your heart was NOT beating."

Gaara looked to Tsunade. "Hokage."

The bust woman raised her brow. "I suppose it's a possibility, it would explain why we were able to somehow bring you from the dead." She bit her lip and stood up and looked to the group. "I think it's time we made our way to Konoha. Gaara needs more medical supervision." She looked to Gaara. "We will talk on our way about what you just said."

"Hokage, my people-"

"They need a healthy Kazekage, and I will make sure you return to them in almost the same health that you were before your battle." She motioned for everyone to get moving. She walked to Gaara and helped him up with Narutos assistance. He was paler than usual and almost sickly looking. The rings around his eyes were darker than ever and he struggled to even walk. She smiled at him. "I will tell Temari and Konkuro that you are safe and alive, and to prepare the city for the return of their brother."

Gaara nodded, and then bowed. "Thank you."

* * *

Remember to review and favorite this story if you like it so far. It helps the chapters go faster.

Next chapter up in the next week!


	3. Pig

Temari watched as her brothers people slowly began to migrate back into the city. It was a long, drawn out process. Many of the people were terrified that their leader was not there to overlook the now weakened city and we're absolutely terrified of another possible attack. Suna had once been a great enemy to many regions, and surely some still had a few grudges that were strong enough to attack.

"Is the Kazekage alive?" A woman with her two children came up to her, worried streaked across her face as she spoke. One of children was on her hip, holding his thumb into his mouth. The other, a few years older, holding his mother's hand. Temari gave her a weak smile.

"I can't give an exact answer to that, ma'am."

The woman swallowed fearfully. "Then, I don't- why are we coming back into the city? It's dangerous and I don't want anyone to get hurt!" She came off rude, but Temari understood it was only because she was afraid.

"I saw the Kazekage get kidnapped." The little boy holding the woman's hand said blatantly.

Temari sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, but we can't keep over a thousand people underground anymore. It's more dangerous to have no eyes in the city than all of its people there watch over it. We are trying our-"

"Temari!" A few of the guards from the wall came barralling towards her. One of them was waving a scroll in his hands. It had the leaf symbol on it

"A message from the leaf village!" He exclaimed as

* * *

they stopped a few feet from her. "More importantly," He grinned wildly, "the Kazekage."

It was the early morning when Sakura and Chiyo had finally began their work. The people of Suna were being let out of hiding and the hospital had been the quickest that was to fill up. Chiyo had locked the door tight and used a jutsu that would prevent people on the outside from seeing the door and window.

"Don't you think we should at least tell Temari what we are doing?" Sakura asked as Chiyo used a swab to try to find some matter that would help to identify what exactly was in the tube. She smelled it and gagged.

"She is under a lot of emotional stress. I don't want to add more by saying Sasori possibly could have had a backup plan."

Sakura nodded and lowered her eyes to the ground. Chiyo had allowed her to sleep some, although she barely could. After almost dying in of the most difficult battles she's ever had, you would think she would be able to sleep for days. But no, the nightmares had only just begun.

"Kami, it's like a pile of trash was squeezed tightly together and packed into this one glass vile." Chiyo gagged out, throwing the swab onto a small examining plate. There were small pieces of black chunks on the white cotton. She held it at a good distance from her body and placed it under a small microscope that she had found inside the rooms closet. What luck.

Sakura, I need you to look into this. My eyes are not as good as they once were."

Sakura nodded and walked towards it, avoiding looking at the covered body in the middle of the room.

"Just explain to me what you see, colors, anything."

Sakura squinted her eyes. "Are you sure that will be enough to determine anything?"

"Plenty."

And Sakura did. The colors were mainly black, black/brown, navy blue, one looked chopped up while one looked like it had hairs on it. Sakura felt kind of silly by not being able to know what 99% of it was. There was a single green blob that she had recognized as a flower, but the rest, no. She told Chiyo everything she could about what the spots looked like. However, she came across something a little odd.

"Uh, Chiyo.."

"What is it Sakura?" She asked. Chiyo had been writing things down on a piece of paper. She stopped when Sakura said he name.

"There's chakra in here."

Chiyo stood up, using the wall as leverage. That wasn't good, this wasn't good. Chakra helped a body live.

"Color?"

"R-red?" She looked back into the scope, "er, yeah, red."

Chiyo stood next to Sakura and pressed a hand on her shoulder. "How much?"

The teenager studied the tissue and then gently moved and flipped the piece around delicately. "It looks like it's sprinkled in throughout the other ingredients."

"Are you positive it's chakra?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, although the only time I've ever seen red Chakra is Narutos, when the Kyuubi comes out." She squinted.

Chiyo groaned and ran old fingers through her stringy hair. Jinchuuriki were the only ones who she could recall having such a color. "Sakura, we need to examine the body. As soon as possible."

Sakura swallowed fearfully and grabbed some medic gloves from the box that Chiyo had just given her. She took the old ones off and stuck the new pair on her hands. "Are you sure?" Sakura was asking for the sake of what would happen to Chiyo. She new this was something emotional for her. She didn't know anyone who would want to kill her evil grandson, and then examine the body that wasn't really an actual body. Just a puppet.

"I recognized some of the things he used in his little poison to be things animals have in their body to paralyze their enemies. Another was a toxin that Scorpions use to kill, not a surprise there he'd use that." She held a hand to her chin. "At one point, it seemed that this was used to completely paralyze a person's body and kill them, although at an extremely slow pace." She tapped an old finger on her chin.

"Why would he use his own poison against himself?" Sakura asked, crossing her legs in the wooden chair. It creaked as she shifted weight.

Chiyo sighed. "That's what I don't understand." She looked to Sakura. "The poison he used on Konkuro, it's like this, it has a lot of the same things in it. However, the substances he used don't exactly kill you."

"Do you think he may be slowly healing himself?" Sakura hissed, glaring down at the puppets face.

"That does seem likely, doesn't it?" Chiyo nodded In agreement. "But the thing is, Sasori can't wait a long time, in fact even if this healed him it wouldn't be able to do so in sufficient time. His heart was stabbed fatally. He would have died anyway."

The two women went over to the body, Chiyo in front. Sakura stood slightly behind her. "However, if that is Jinchuuriki chakra.."

They both stood silently. They both needn't say more about how dangerous this was or how scary it was not knowing Sasori could have a plan other than accepting death. Chiyo smirked. As if Sasori would in the first place. That psychopath wanted immortality. 'I'll make sure you never get that.' The old woman thought to herself.

* * *

The two women were in the furthest corner of the room, Chiyo standing in front of Sakura. "We won't be able to just cut him open, you see? He's carved the puppet out of a thick wood that's about as strong as bone. Plus, as you remember from the fight, he's a literal living weapon." Chiyo pressed her hands together. "He used his own chakra constantly, along with his heart to act like a living being. I believe the only way we'll get to examine his body is to-" at that moment the body snapped up in a jerk in motion.

Sakura screamed and ducked down. Currently, his body was up, middair. His stomach had opened up and the long tentacle like thing spit out of the abdomen at a swift pace, the sharp point in the front dug right into the wall, but not all the way through.

"Sakura! Calm yourself!" Chiyo growled. "That was from me."

The young girl continued to shake behind her, her whimpering slowly subsiding. "Next t-time, a-a warn-ning?" The fear that Sasori would wake up and murder them had been in the deep pit of her gut at a low ember. When the body had attacked the wall, that idea had blazed up like an enormous fire.

Chiyo nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

Sakura took a deep breath and shakily stood back up. "It's okay. It's okay." She couldn't figure out if she was telling Chiyo, or herself that. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. She took a deep breath in, and then a deep breath out, trying her best to stop her body from shaking.

Chiyo held her hands steadily, so much so that it looked like her hands were in a pause. Her fingers were spread out in odd ways. Her chakra strings were thick and glowed a gentle blue. "I don't know what will happen if I retract the strings, Sakura. I need you to go over there and examine him." She looked behind her slightly, the girl staring blankly at the man. "Young lady?"

Sakura snapped from her daze and squeezed her eyes shut and ran her hands through her hand. This wasn't like her. She was acting like 13 year old Sakura. Weak, unable to fend for herself. Sure, she had nearly died, but did she? No. She inhaled and then exhaled once more, deeply. She had to be strong, she needed to pull herself together.

This man kidnapped Gaara.

He killed hundred of innocent people.

And then, Sakura had defeated him. The girl stepped out from behind Chiyo and hastily walked over to Sasori's body. She looked at the weapon protruding from his puppet - gut and grabbed it with both her hands and then ripping it completely in half. Thinking about how many people that had been killed by him angered her. Sakura looked back at Chiyo, still holding the other side before focusing her chakra and then pulling it towards her body. It unwind ed quickly and then jerked to a stop. Sakura grabbed the closer part before pulling roughly on it. The pole it wrapped around inside the puppet creaked before snapping under Sakuras angry pull. Her nostrils were flared in anger by now the more she thought about the horrible things he had done. She looked up to the floating body and then spat down on his weapon that she destroyed.

Chiyo watched the girl destroy the 'innards' of her grandsons 'body'. It hurt watching it as it happened, but seeing the tendral made her realize that this wasn't her grandson. This was a literal shell of the sadness and anguish that took over her grandsons body. She smirked as Sakura walked to the puppet and pulled out the snapped pole, looking at it before throwing it to the ground.

Sakura tugged off the remnants of the Akatsuki robe. It was torn and ripped beyond repair. Dried blood was now hardened on it, above where the heart canister was. The cloak fell to the ground and Sakura gagged at the smell that seeped into the open air.

She stepped back and covered her nose, eyes watering furiously. 'Kami, that reeks..' Sakura held her breath and then gripped the canister, pulling it out. It was satisfyingly easy to pull it out. There was blood soaked through the wood and she knew the smell was coming from it.

Sakura looked at Chiyo. Her eyes were red, almost inflammed. She shook it and nodded, as if to say, 'we need to look at this.'

The old woman slowly dropped the body back on the table and walked to Sakura. She gagged from the stench and covered her nose. It was ten times as foul-smelling as it was on the small cotton swab. Chiyo had no doubt that this is where the poison was located.

"This is the first priority once we finish examining the rest of the body," She said as she took the container and set it on the floor. "We need to make this quick."

* * *

"Senpai!"

Ignore it.

"Senpai, look!"

Pay no mind maybe to it.

"Deidara Senpai!"

Said blonde picked his head up to look at the annoying masked man who was walking beside him. Deidara was about to say something rude but his ankle collapsed onto itself, twisting painfully into the hole he had stepped in. He shrieked and fell to the ground.

"There's a hole there." Tobi stated seriously.

"Really, yeah?" He pushed himself up to his knees and winced, getting onto his butt. Deidara pulled up his cloak and black ninja pants slightly. Deidara sighed. It had already taken a reddish color.

"Yeah, and it looks like your ankle got hurt in it." Tobi kneeled and looked at the blondes foot.

Deidara grumbled as he took off a small sack from his hip and rummaged through it.

"Are you gonna make a new one with clay?!" Toby clasped his hands together. "Oh what a great idea! Here, I'll help you cut this one off!" The masked ninja swiftly took out a kunai knife, but before he could even touch Deidara the blonde kicked his face with his good foot.

"Idiot! I'm going to wrap it up, yeah!" Deidara took off his Sandal and began to wrap the foot up quickly. Toby was on the ground in front of his, groaning in pain and wining about how much his face hurt.

Deidara stood up and tested the foot out. The tight pressure only helped mildly, the ankle was still in pain and only getting worse. "If only Sasori were here.." He muttered to himself.

"Yeah, too bad he's dead." Tobi said almost too cheerfully.

"Shut the hell up, idiot." Deidara hissed as they began back on their way. Pein had ordered them both to go on supplies duty. That meant they had to rob somebody, and a stupid weapons store and deliver them to all the stupid members in the Akatsuki.

Stupid, yeah.

Usually this would be a job only for Tobi, but Pein thought it fit to work together as a team until Deidara was given his own missions. The leader had been disappointed in Deidaras handling of the Kazakage and was basically punishing him.

"Is Sempai still upset about that stupid wizard man?" Tobi asked with almost a pout in his voice.

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Wizard, yeah?" He had never heard that one.

"Yeah cause he's always making those stupid potions." Tobi raised his arms. "And half the Tim Tobi doesn't get to use them or they aren't cool!"

"It's because they'd kill you, yeah."

Tobi gasped almost comically. "Kill?! Well then Tobi is glad he never played with them!"

Deidara slouched his shoulders. "Can't say I feel the same." His eye twitched while he watched the goofy man prance around the forest.

He lowered his eyes. He hated the redhead, but yeah he missed him. It had been the first time he met someone as passionate about art as he was, almost to psychotic level.

What the fuck was he saying, Sasori had jumped over psychotic and into complete delusion about his "everlasting" shit. Who turns them self into a puppet?

Tobi had apparently been watching the blondes features turn sad as he thought more and more about Sasori, because he had put a hand on Deidaras shoulder.

"Senpai will be alright. Sasori was a mean person and Sempai deserves someone nice! Like Tobi!"

Deidara groaned and limped at a faster pace. If they weren't so close to their destination they'd be able to ride on top one of Deidaras birds. Or at least Deidara could. He couldn't leave him though, Pein would probably punish him far worse. Apparently, the masked ninja was an important asset to the Akatsuki.

Sadly.

* * *

It was high morning when it happened. A pressure on the back of his skull, and then like a wave of release went through his body. His vision blurred for a slight moment and he couldn't walk straight. Then, he could remember things. Things that he seemed to have forgotten and was just now remembering after years. The man looked down at pale hands and the rest of his body. It was an extremely confusing process that had happened to his only once before, and had happened nearly twenty years prior.

He chuckled and then began gathering his supplies. "I see. So Sasori needs me again.." He took a deep breath in and sighed when he exhaled. "Ahh, the same as before."

Pig, that was what they called him. He was older, mid fourties now. He was a short, fat man with red balding hair and his skin held a pinkish tint and he gave off a sort of stench. Hence where he got his beloved name. He lived in a large cave in the mountains of Suna, hiding himself from the world, only being known by his customers. They were some of the most devious people he had met.

Pig was a skilled medic, but he used his interest in medicine for the use of creating some of the nastiest of poisons most of the time. Sasori was a young man when he had first came to pig. Maybe 14 or 15. Sasori came to him to learn more about poisons and creating them. Pig was amused at the thought of creating one of his own spawn from hell, but quickly learned that Sasori was far more than that. Sasori was Evil. The definition of that.

You see, most of his customers came in angry, maybe a cheating wife/husband and they wanted revenge or a bully. He was the way that people got back at others. Maybe a little extreme, but that's how he made his living, if you could even call it that. He usually made people trade food or rare objects that he could keep in his cave.

However, Sasori walked in almost everyday Asking about what this would do and what if he mixed that with that and how much would this hurt. Not to mention he asked and received his answers in a calm manner. Pig could practically see him storing the information.

Then, one day he disappeared. Two years pig had become used to the kid walking in during the morning and one week he just never cake back for about three months. He had gotten used to being in his cave alone once again. He didnt exactly miss the terrifying brat.

Then, one day Sasori waltzed in his cave.

"Old man." Sasori's voice was deeper now and he was obviously finishing up puberty. Pig was sitting at his desk, turned away from the teen.

Pig chuckled under his breath. "So you've come back to learn more? Or have you learned everything yet?" He twisted in his chair, legs now separated by the wooden back. It creaked under his weight.

Sasori stood not even a foot away, brown eyes glaring down at Pig intensely. He was sweating and his clothes were splattered with blood. "You should come with me."

There was something about the redhead that caused him to believe that if he didnt, his own blood would be on the teens shirt.

He didn't know where Sasori was taking him, the night had picked up a wind and it was cold and clouds covered over so that stars were not visible. Neither he or Sasori had a light so had to follow close behind the redhead and watch his footsteps. That wasn't good enough though,because he tripped over something and fell straight on his face. He groaned and picked himself up, rubbing his chin.

"Hurry up, idiot." Sasori Said impatiently, crossing his arms. Pig got up slowly, his body aching. Kami, what a fall.

They began moving faster towards wherever and Pig was quickly running out of breath. "Are we there yet, kid?"

"No."

They trudged through the canyon for about an hour like this, Pig not wanting to move but knowing Sasori would maim him in some sort of way if he didn't and Sasori ignoring his his pleas for a break or water or anything.

Pig could definitely use anything.

But, eventually, and thankfully, they arrive at a sort of stream. Sasori turned to Pig, who was panting, his hands on his knees as he attempted to get air back into his lungs.

"Drink."

Pig was more than willing to do so. He crawled on his hands and knees to the stream and dunked his head into the dark, cold water, lapping it up all too eagerly. When he was done, he lifted his head and sat back on the rocky ground, leaning his head back. He looked to Sasori, who was just a shadow a few feet from him.

After a few moments, he finally spoke. "I need a favor."

And what a favor it was. Pig was listening to the redhead jumble on about turning himself into a puppet and how if he ever was in disastrous need he'd call for him. Pig happened to ask how and that was how he got the needle pushed through his skull.

'That is what you must do If and when I need you. Remember, you only have a single week before the toxins in the seal are spread through your body and kill you.'

Sasori had taken from his home, willingly almost, to blackmail him. Pig chuckled.

Then, he had left him with no memory of where he was at or who took him there. It nearly took him a whole day to find home. After that, he was left to live his life back in his cave. He had no newspaper boy to bring him the news or any of that to even know the current events of the day. Sure his 'customers' would come in and tell stories of what was going on lately but rarely anything of actual news.

Pig tossed his satchel over his shoulder, now dressed in fairly new clothes. He had combed himself and made him look presentable. He stepped out of his cave and into the sun. "I guess I should start with my old home, Suna."

* * *

Yeah I know "jeez this is boring I hate it" but it'll get better.

Also, to answer one of the reviewers question, Naruto and Kakashi only fought Deidara. They ripped of his other arm bla bla. Then Deidara left Gaaras body in order to not die. Sorry for any confusion.

BTW if you read the first chapter you know Sasori had used the gunk twice. Any ideas on who he used it on?

Winner gets me.


End file.
